It's in his Words
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: If a girl ever wondered if a boy loved her, it's in the way he writes.


**House:** Slytherin

 **Category:** Drabble

 **Prompts:** Self-correcting Ink (Word/Object)

 **Characters:** Lily Evans, James Potter.

 **World:** Canon (Right?)

 **Word count:** 739 (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Short Story and Title)

 **Summary:** If a girl ever wondered if a boy loved her, it's in the way he writes.

 **Rating:** T

 **Author's Note:** I decided to make whatever James wrote extremely vague. I'm leaving it up to your imagination. Not that I couldn't come up with anything on my own. Title is a variation of _'It's in his Kiss'_ by Cher.

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

~Does he love me I want to know  
How can I tell if he loves me so  
Is it in his eyes?  
Oh no! You'll be deceived  
Is it in his sighs?  
Oh no! He'll make believe  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is~

-Cher, It's in his Kiss

* * *

It's In His Words

* * *

"If he keeps that up, he'll break something," murmured Silvia as she looked across the room at the tables of seventh-year boys.

Lily Evans knew exactly who she was referring to. She looked up from her textbook to find that James Potter was staring at her. His eyes spoke of misery and unrequited sorrow, and if it weren't for the exact intensity of them, she would have found it in her heart to forgive him. But how could she when in their notes he called her a triple-headed pig with the complexity of a shriveling donkey? Retribution had to be met. _No one_ in their right minds called their girlfriend that and escaped unscathed.

"He can stare all he wants," Lily murmured unsympathetically. "If he breaks something, at least I'll know he's capable of more than just doodles and cute sentiments."

"I think he's more than just capable-"Silvia snickered, taking a look over her shoulder at the notes that they passed between them. "Does he really have a-?"

" _Sil!"_ the girl shrieked, a blushing forming on her cheeks. Quickly, she snatched the note up, folded in back up into its pretty shape, and stuffed it inside of her Potions book. Her face still burned by the time she was able to calm herself down and address her friend. Silvia was smirking, and she knew exactly what was running through her mind.

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to taking notes. "It's not like that, Sil."

"Come on, Evans!" she elbowed her and giggled. "Okay, I won't about… just tell me what happened. Why is he looking at you like that?"

"Here." She rummaged through her belongings and pulled out another folded piece of paper, the one with the horrible names scribbled all over the front. Pouting like a child, she watched as Silvia opened it up and read over the note. It had started out innocently enough at first. They were making plans to go to Hogsmeade next weekend before a series of odd looking letters began to form. One thing lead to another and she was looking at an essay that would make their mother's cry. "It's the only one, I mean. I just don't understand what's going on myself and I'm too afraid to ask him."

"Well, it looks like the ink has expired." Silvia wiped the smudge of ink that stained her thumbed on the side of the paper. "And, it looks to be self-correcting ink to boot."

"Self-correcting what?" Lily asked, astonished. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, do you really think Potter has this sort of vocabulary?" she snickered. "I'm kidding. Don't look so angry. Anyway, I'm saying someone must have switched his ink or something because these words keep changing. I'm sure with the correct spell, you'll be able to read the real letter underneath." Silvia waggled her brows. If her knowing what they did together wasn't enough, her laughter was just another blow against her ego. With a mumble, she looked at the distorted note and sighed.

"Do you know which spell it is?" she asked after some time.

Silvia shrugged," Try _Aparecium_."

Lily nodded, took out her wand, and pointed it squarely upon the face of the note. With a murmur, the tip of her wand lit up for a fraction of a second before the letters in the note began to rearrange themselves one last time. In her wait to see what James had wrote, her heart began to flutter. It was a subtle expression, but it made her even more anxious. As soon as the message was revealed, Lily picked up the parchment and read the note over. When she finished, a smile blossomed from her face. She looked up, and met James' eye.

Underneath all the deception was a classical and genuine expression of his feelings. If Lily had doubted his affections, they were all disposed of. James gave her that goofy smirk that she loved and in that instant, all was forgiven.

All because she found her match in the ink-splattered artwork.


End file.
